El secreto de la familia Munn
by Lunalunera7
Summary: Tras la repentina muerte de su madre, Emily Munn, una chica muggle de Londres se traslada a vivir con su abuela a un apacible pueblo de Escocia, donde descubrirá que el lugar y sus habitantes están llenos de inimaginables secretos.
1. Viaje a Aberhorn

**1\. Viaje a Aberhorn**

Emily dormía apoyada en el cristal de la ventana cuando el repentino parón del tren la despertó. Miró el reloj, las 5:30, ya faltaba poco, el viaje de seis horas desde Londres se le había pasado muy deprisa. Recordó que cuando era pequeña ,y su madre y ella hacían ese recorrido cada verano para pasar un par de semanas con la abuela Edna, el trayecto se le hacia interminable. Pero el viaje era la única parte de ir a Aberhorn que detestaba.

La vida en aquel pequeño pueblo escoces era fascinante para una niña acostumbrada a la vida en un apartamento en los suburbios de Londres. Ni siquiera tenían un jardín, un par de plantas en la entrada era todo y siempre se olvidaban de regarlas. "El poco tiempo libre que me deja el trabajo quiero pasarlo con mi hija, no preocupándome por tonterías" solía decir su madre. A Emily le encantaba la naturaleza, corretear libremente y llegar a casa a la hora de la cena sin que su madre se preocupara de que la fueran a secuestrar o a atropellar un coche.

En Aberhorn no pasaban esas cosas, era todo lo tranquilo que puede ser un pueblo donde todos los vecinos se conocen. En Londres ni siquiera sabían el nombre de sus vecinos, pero en Aberhorn todo el mundo la saludaba y le decía lo guapa que estaba y lo mucho que había crecido desde la ultima vez. Recordó a la señora Callaghan, la vecina de su abuela, siempre que la veía la invitaba a un trozo de bizcocho de pasas. A Emily no le gustaban las pasas pero siempre aceptaba la invitación para poder entrar en esa estrambótica casa y curiosear su extraña colección de muebles, alfombras y tapices, estantes llenos de tarros llenos de cosas verdes y viscosas que daban mucho asco, libros polvorientos, montones de retratos antiguos que parecía que te miraban y un armario que era por dentro 5 veces mas grande de lo que parecía y que contenía toda clase de túnicas y ropajes de los tiempos en que la señora Callaghan era actriz de teatro.

Pero este año no se sentía muy animada con la idea de llegar a Aberhorn, ya nada sería lo mismo, aunque el pequeño pueblo no hubiese cambiado nada.

El tren entró en la estación a las 6 menos cuarto de la tarde, su abuela la esperaba de pie en el andén sosteniendo un gran paraguas negro. No se habían vuelto a ver desde la semana del funeral, y por aquel entonces Emily estaba tan aturdida que apenas se dio cuenta de que estaba allí. Tal vez el terminar el curso en el colegio con sus compañeros había sido la mejor decisión, pero se había sentido muy sola a pesar de que todos habían estado especialmente atentos y cariñosos con ella; Maureen, la amiga de su madre que se había hecho cargo de ella durante esos meses, había hecho todo lo posible por animarla pero ella no estaba de humor para diversiones. Era demasiado pronto, todavía lloraba cada noche por su madre, y todo le recordaba que ya no estaba con ella

-Emily ¿como estas? Cuidado no te mojes, esta lloviendo a cantaros, toma te he traído un paraguas- dijo sacando un paraguas plegable de su bolso, la joven lo abrió deprisa.- ¿Y tu equipaje? ¿No traes nada mas?- preguntó mirando extrañada la pequeña mochila que traía su nieta

-Mis cosas las mandará Maureen la semana que viene, dijo que era lo mejor, así no venia muy cargada.

-Estupendo, entonces démonos prisa o acabaremos empapadas, vendrás muerta de hambre, pobrecita, un viaje tan largo tu sola...

Edna siguió hablando todo el trayecto hasta la casa, estaba animada o al menos pretendía estarlo, pero Emily estaba demasiado cansada para tanta charla.

-Abuelita la verdad es que no tengo hambre, pero estoy cansada del viaje, me voy a echar un rato, si te parece bien.

-Claro, niña, sube las escaleras, te he preparado el cuarto de Isobel, ahora será el tuyo.

Emily asintió mientras un nudo se hacia en su garganta, subió deprisa las escaleras para que su abuela no notara las lagrimas apunto de salir. Entro en el pequeño cuarto, donde solía dormir con su madre de pequeña, todo estaba tal cual, aunque la colcha de flores y el cojín a juego parecían nuevos, Edna los habría comprado para ella. En otro momento se habría quejado de que ella era demasiado mayor para florecillas rosas, pero ahora solo quería hundir su cabeza en la almohada y llorar a moco tendido hasta la hora de la cena.

La primera semana de Emily en el pueblo fue bastante tranquila, se pasaba el día en su cuarto leyendo alguno de los libros que había encontrado en un baúl, leer la ayudaba a distraerse y no pensar demasiado. Edna solo la llamaba para que fuera a comer, aunque Emily apenas probaba bocado, por lo que su abuela empezaba a preocuparse. Era ya domingo cuando la abuela la llamó.

-Emily, ¿puedes bajar?, tienes visita.

La joven sacó la cabeza de las páginas de Cumbres Borrascosas, y se preguntó extrañada quien podría ser. Ella no conocía a nadie en aquel pueblo. Al menos no lo suficiente como para que la visitara. Conocía a algunos de los niños del pueblo, pero su timidez y el hecho de que todos allí se conocían desde la guardería y ella era la niña de fuera que hablaba con un acento raro no la habían convertido en una chica muy popular. Solía jugar con un muchacho llamado Calan, un poco mayor que ella, cuya madre era prima segunda de la abuela o algo así, en aquel pueblo todos estaban conectados por algún pariente lejano de algún modo. Habían llegado a estar muy unidos, un año incluso ambos habían llorado tanto al tener que separarse al final de las vacaciones que los padres de Calan le permitieron ir a pasar una semana a Londres con ellas. Sin embargo hacia ya unos 5 veranos el había empezado a pasar de ella. Al principio le sentó fatal, no entendía porque el chico que el año anterior era su mejor amigo de pronto huía de ella y no le prestaba la menor atención. Su madre le dijo que era normal, los dos habían crecido y en plena adolescencia los chicos prefieren pasar tiempo con otros chicos de su edad, no con una niña pequeña. Emily decidió ignorarlo también y pasado el tiempo Calan pasó a ser un lejano recuerdo y ya ni siquiera se saludaban en las raras ocasiones en que se cruzaban por el pueblo.

Dejó el libro de lado y bajó a toda velocidad para descubrir de quien se trataba. En medio de la sala un joven moreno de unos 20 años la saludó sonriente nada mas entrar.

-Emily este es Blaine, es el instructor del campamento de verano de la parroquia. Me estaba contando que este año tienen un montón de actividades programadas, kayak en el lago, ski acuático, excursiones, acampadas...

La joven no podía disimular su confusión, esperaba que a su abuela no se le hubiera ocurrido apuntarla sin consultarle porque no había nada que le apeteciera menos que pasarse todo el verano haciendo deporte con un montón de desconocidos.

-Gracias, pero la verdad es que no me van mucho esas cosas...

-Hacemos muchas actividades diferentes, alguna te gustará, ademas piensa que acabas de llegar y seria la oportunidad perfecta para conocer gente, algunos serán tus compañeros de clase el año que viene, te vendrá bien ir haciendo amigos ¿no crees?

-Emily no quiero que te pases el verano encerrada en tu cuarto, me preocupas- insistió Edna- tal vez Maureen tenia razón y necesitas ir a una terapia de esas.

Maureen era una entusiasta de las terapias, y cada vez que la abuela había llamado durante el ultimo mes, ella se había dedicado a explicarle los signos de la depresión y los beneficios de la terapia para superar el duelo. Por suerte a la abuela no le gustaban demasiado esas cosas modernas,"En nuestra familia nunca hemos necesitado terapias de esas" decía. Si la idea de pasar el verano de acampada con los scouts la aterraba, era aun mucho peor tener que ir a llorar delante de un desconocido, así que no le quedó mas remedio que ceder, y asegurarse de que Edna se quedaba tranquila.

-Bueno, esta bien, iré.

-¡Estupendo! Nos reunimos todos los viernes en la escuela. Te esperamos a las 5.

-Allí estaré- dijo la joven tratando de mostrar algo de entusiasmo, bueno, pensó tratando de animarse, iría un par de veces a las reuniones para que su abuela dejara de preocuparse y listo, no podía ser tan terrible.


	2. Un encuentro inesperado

**2\. Un encuentro inesperado**

El viernes llegó mas rápido de lo que Emily hubiera deseado, por suerte esa semana por fin llegaron sus cosas de Londres, y tendría algo de ropa decente que ponerse.

-Acuérdate de llevar el bañador, por si vais al lago.

-No me pienso bañar.

\- Igual cambias de idea, vamos hazme caso, y date prisa, tenías que estar allí a las 5.

Con desgana metió el bañador en la mochila y salió de la casa.

Por suerte la escuela estaba cerca, bueno allí todo estaba cerca. Aberhorn era un encantador pueblo escoces situado a la orilla de un gran lago. No tenía mas de cinco calles llenas de casitas de piedra, con sus patios traseros llenos de flores, un muelle del que salian los ferris que recorrían el lago Lochmond, una escuela primaria a la que asistían cada año unos 20 niños, una bonita iglesia parroquial del siglo XIX, algunas tiendas, un café donde servían la mejor sopa de toda escocia, un restaurante y un bed&breakfast para los turistas que acudían el pueblo cada verano atraídos por lo pintoresco del lugar. Eso era básicamente todo. La mayoría de los habitantes eran jubilados, ya que los jóvenes, al igual que había hecho su madre se marchaban a la ciudad en busca de trabajo y mejores oportunidades en cuanto podían.

En seguida llego al camino de la escuela, a lo lejos vio a Blaine, el monitor, charlando animadamente con un chico rubio y regordete, y otro bajito y pecoso.  
-Emily - gritó Blaine al verla – te estábamos esperando, acércate, estos son Paul y Rob, los demás nos esperan en la playa.

-Hace un día estupendo ¿verdad? No parece ni que estemos en escocia- dijo el regordete que se llamaba Paul.

-¡Perfecto para hacer ski acuático! – exclamo el otro entusiasmado- ¿lo has probado alguna vez? - dijo dirigiéndose a Emily.

-No

-¡Mejor! Es genial ya veras, una sensación increíble, bueno al principio es un poco complicado, pero en cuanto le coges el truco...- tanto entusiasmo empezaba a marear a Emily, ¿que tomaban en aquel pueblo para estar siempre tan alegres?

Cuando ya estaban llegando a la playa se le ocurrió la excusa perfecta para librarse de ellos.

-Me acabo de dar cuenta de que no tengo bañador, es que aún no han llegado mis cosas de Londres...será mejor que me vaya, ya volveré la semana que viene.

-No importa, te puedes bañar con la ropa que llevas- dijo Paul.

-O sin nada – exclamo el pecoso con una sonrisilla maliciosa.

-No seas guarro Rob- le dijo su amigo dándole un codazo.

-Mejor no, hasta luego- dijo Emily dando media vuelta antes de que pudieran seguir insistiendo.

Echó a andar por el camino por el que habían venido. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no podía volver tan pronto a casa, la excusa del bañador no podía usarla con su abuela, y no hacia ni 10 minutos que había salido de casa. Lo mejor sería que diera un paseo para hacer tiempo.

Siguió caminando al borde de la carretera hasta que vio a su izquierda la entrada a un caminito de tierra que se perdía entre los arboles de un prado. Era perfecto, por allí no se cruzaría con nadie. Siguió andando bajo la sombra de los arboles, y se adentró en el bosque. Ya había estado por allí otros veranos, recordó que al final del camino había un arroyo con una piedra grande en la que ella y Calan se habían sentado una vez para mojarse los pies tras un largo paseo. Ella se había resbalado en el verdín de la piedra y se había empapado, así que para hacerla sentir mejor el se había tirado también al agua y habían terminado volviendo a casa llenos hasta las orejas de barro. El grito de su abuela al verlos llegar se había oído hasta en el pueblo vecino.

Pero cuando llegó hasta allí se dio cuenta decepcionada que el arroyo estaba casi seco y solo corría un hilillo de agua. Ya que no podía mojarse los pies, decidió seguir el curso del riachuelo a ver donde la llevaba. Cuando ya llevaba unos minutos caminando le pareció oir un ruido a su derecha entre las ramas de un arbusto. Miró asustada temiéndose que fuera algún animal salvaje, pero entonces vio asomar una cabeza entre las hojas. A unos 20 metros de ella un joven de cabello cobrizo y tez morena se paseaba mirando hacia el suelo con un gran cazamariposas en la mano. Lo reconoció enseguida, era Calan su amigo de la infancia.

Parecía que el no la había visto, dudó un momento si tal vez debería saludarlo, aunque fuera por educación. Pero luego recordó que la ultima vez que le había saludado, hacia un par de años, el había actuado de una manera muy extraña. Emily se lo había cruzado entonces durante un paseo en bicicleta, estaba ya anocheciendo por lo que la niña había emprendido la vuelta a casa atajando por un prado cuando de pronto a su derecha aparecieron como salidos de la nada un grupo de personas todos vestidos de púrpura y dorado. Al principio se asustó, pero entonces reconoció dos rostros familiares, Calan y su padre. Calan iba distraído charlando con otro chico de su edad, pero cuando llegaron a su lado sus miradas de cruzaron así que Emily le saludo con una sonrisa. El joven entonces hizo un rápido gesto con la mano y bajo la cabeza esquivando su mirada, el chico que iba con el la miró fijamente y susurró algo en el oído de Calan y al momento estallaron ambos en carcajadas. Indignada echo a andar delante de ellos y los perdió de vista. Intentó convencerse de que estaba paranoica y no se estaban riendo de ella sino de alguna otra cosa. Pero no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda y durante el resto de las vacaciones si alguna vez se cruzaban era ella la que miraba hacia el suelo y pretendía no haberlo visto. Desde aquel día no habían vuelto a cruzar palabra.

Por todo esto, decidió que seria mejor no decirle nada y seguir su camino. Cuando ya se había alejado unos 20 metros escuchó un extraño chillido muy agudo proveniente de su espalda. El chillido parecía provenir del cazamariposas de calan donde una criatura pequeña se agitaba en el aire tratando de escapar. El joven parecía tener problemas para controlarlo, sujetaba la red con las dos manos y trataba de meterlo en una jaula. Emily corrió hacia el para ayudarlo, preguntándose que clase de animal sería aquel.

Cuando Calan la vio no pudo disimular su cara de espanto.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- pregunto ella.

-Eh, no, gracias, ya lo tengo- respondió el mientras empujaba un bulto azul hacia el interior de la jaula y la cerraba con una cinta de cuero.

-¿Que es esa cosa?

-¿El que? - respondió el joven con nerviosismo

-¿El que va a ser? El bicho que acabas de atrapar- dijo ella preguntándose por que el chico se había puesto tan nervioso al verla.

-¿Lo has visto?

-Si, claro, como para no verlo. Hacia un ruido espantoso. ¿Me dejas verlo?

-Eh... no, no, lo siento pero podría ser peligroso, sera mejor que te alejes.

-Si es tan peligroso ¿que haces cazándolo tu solo?- inquirió ella, desde luego algo raro pasaba porque el actuaba de un modo de lo mas extraño, tal vez lo había pillado haciendo algo prohibido, cazando una especie protegida o algo así.

-¿Y a ti que te importa? No es asunto tuyo- le espetó el.

-No hace falta que seas tan maleducado, solo vine a ayudarte porque parecías en problemas. Ya veo que no me necesitas. Adiós. - dijo ella y se marchó altiva por el camino por el que había venido. Ya se le habían quitado todas las ganas de pasear, solo quería volver a casa cuanto antes y encerrarse en su cuarto con un buen libro.


End file.
